Privacy
by MoonlightxVampirate
Summary: Who wouldn't be mad if she of all people snuck in the room with his sister and found something. Something they were forbidden to see. His journal. So what, its locked so that nobody can get in, right? Wrongo. Thats what bobbypins are for, Gaarakun. SaGa
1. Privacy

**Privacy**

**SaGa**

**Sakura X Gaara**

**one-shot/AU/Gaara OOC-ness**

**summary: He tells her to stay out of his room while he leaves. But does she listen, noo! So, the two girls venture out into the jungle called his bedroom! They find something with a lock. As she picks is with her bobbypin, the other watches out for him. His diary, or journal as he calls it. His deepest secrets are inside, even about the one he told not to go in his room in the first place! Uh, oh! Sabaku no Gaara just drove in the driveway!**

Glare. Green eyes pierced through dark green menacingly. Wince.

"Sheesh, Panda-chan!" Temari sang out, slinging her legs over the side of her bed. "We'll keep our promise, right Saku-chan!" Sakura nodded her head. Green eyes close, no longer staring into the other's.

"You better, or else." Gaara said, his green eyes now glaring at his sister. Her navy eyes blinked sheepishly.

"Oh, no need to worry, Panda-chan! We'll behave..." Sakura said childishly, her dark green eyes growing big to add to the cuteness. Gaara shrugged it off, walking away. He grabbed his car keys out of his pocket and walked into the doorway, turning around darkly.

"If you don't..." His eyes grew into slits as his pointer finger slid across his neck in a sign of warning. The girls gulped. He left them and went to his black mercedes. The two girls watched him from the window sil, and once he left they jumped off and tried to enter his room.

"DNA lock?" Sakura questioned as she looked at it. It was black with a green screen to take in the hair sample. Temari shrugged and went into the bathroom. She grabbed a black brush with red locks caught up in the bristles.

"Not anymore..." She then changed it to her DNA by, rather painfully, removing a lock or two of her own blond tresses. Once she used it, it clicked open and saved the new DNA, erasing the old. "Lets splurge!" Sakura shook her head in annyoance. The girls sat on his bed, rather silky. Sakura jumped off to explore a bit. It wasn't that often when your able to sneak into Gaara's room, was it?

"What the hell???" Temari asked herself as her hands rumaged under the bed. Sakura walked over to help the blond.

"Need a light?" Sakura asked as she walked over to the lightswitch. She flicked it upward and the room became engulfed with a dim red light, better than the original darkness.

"Hmphh, no wonder he can't see bright colors..." Temari muttered as she grasped the object firmly, sliding it out under the bed. It was a book with a dark-red color. She tried to open it, if it wasn't for that _stupid_ small silver lock.

"Is everything of his locked?" Sakura asked as the sibling shrugged her shoulders. Sakura removed the black bobbypin that rested in her hair, letting a small wave of pink tresses fall down into her face. "Not anymore.." Sakura mocked, fumbling with the pin inside the lock. _Click._ The lock opened, falling on the ground. Sakura plopped on the bed, with Temari at her side reading over her shoulder, and slowly opened up the unknown book. The title said _Journal_ in black letters on the front page.

_This Journal belongs to:_

_Sabaku no Gaara_

Was written on the bottom of page, the signature written hastily and in red ink.

"I didn't know he held a journal!" Temari nearly shrieked in surprise.

"Hm.. lets see what, or who, he writes about.." Sakura mumbled.

"You know you want to see your name with hearts surrounding it on _every goddamn page_, right?" Temari joked, patting Sakura's shoulder. Sakura turned the page.

_Sheesh, I can't believe I have to write in you. Kankuro's orders. Hn, Sakura started coming over to the house. Great. So, I see her at work AND off work. AND whenever there is a sleepover. AND 24/7 at the mall or the movies. AND, well, there really isn't anyother place. EXCEPT that new coffee house on the corner five blocks away. Her, Temari, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Tayuya, and Kin are always friken hanging out in the back on that huge couch._

"Hmph. He _does_ hate me as much as I thought he did." Sakura nearly cried out.

"Dude, read the rest!" Temari ordered, pointing to the next paragraph.

_What I want to know is why am I mad when Uchiha Sasuke is always flirting with Sakura. If he asked her out, everyone knows she'd say yes. Hell, every girl is _dying_ to even touch him. That gets really annoying. Kankuro said is was my hormones acting up, finally, but I doubt that. He thinks I _like_ Haruno Sakura. Truthfully, I don't believe a word he's saying. I mean, he doesn't even have his first kiss yet. Unfortunatley, I have. Mishizuki Naomi. Dare._

"Major Kankuro-bashing there!" Temari said to a red-faced Sakura. She looked over to her bestfriend and smirked. "FINALLY, SAKU-CHAN! WE'LL BE IN-LAWS!" Thats when Sakura fell over. Temari grabbed his journal and flipped through the pages. Navy eyes scanned every word, looking for the name of her pink-haired-buddy. Once she found it, she dropped the book in surprise. With her entire body twitching, she fell onto the floor next to the book. Sakura, now back, picked it up. Thankfully, it was still on the same page as Temari had it.

" C'mon, lets see whats so scary..." She whispered to the book as she read each word carefully.

_Sakura,_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you,_

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you..._

Sakura sat there, mouth open. Yet, they failed to notice the black mercedes now parked in the driveway. When the redhead walked into the room, Temari was rolling on the floor with a mixture of surprise and laughter. Sakura sat on his bed, face redder than his hair and his journal in her hands. He could care less that his sister and her friend broke into his room, that it was trashed. But, he did get mad at was the dark-red book in Sakura's hands. _Shit_, Sakura thought as she saw him enter the room.

"Oh-my-god, Gaara! I love the song/poem/thing you wrote!" Temari giggled, she broke down into a laughing fit once Gaara's face was pink and Sakura's face was red. _Perfect couple._ The two locked eyes for a brief second, then turned their heads sharply.

"Erm, Temari. I better get going. I need to get ready for my shift at the diner." Sakura stood up, waving goodbye.

"Sakura, do you need a ride?" Gaara asked, face turning pinker than the Haruno's hair.

"Sure, thanks panda-chan..." Sakura said, walking out the door with Gaara in tow as he slammed the door shut. Temari snikered.

"I wonder what my nieces and nephews will be named.." She smirked evily. "I wonder..."

------

**A/N: Hn, thats it, I know. Short and crappy, right? I just thought that'd be funny. Oh, the 'song/poem/thing' Gaara wrote were lyrics from I song I'm listening to. 'Hanging by a Moment' by Lifehouse. Its a good song. I also love their songs 'Everything'. If you can, check 'em out. I'm sue you'd like them!**


	2. Sequel Alert!

** Im baaaack! Well, any who. I have read all the reviews and (sniff) I've made the sequel. And no, the sequel is not a one-shot. Its a full story but, not as good as this one. Even though I made it awhile ago, I notcied that not alot of people saw it and I forgot to post this before so I made a new one.**

**Summary****: More of the journal is read, stress at work, him raiding her room, and Temari's EVIL scheming! Well, we'll see Sakura's, Gaara's, and Temari's secret obsession, and crazy catfights. Secrets revealed, and so are anger-issues. Stories of The Faker, The Cutter, The Evil, The Wana-be Princess, The Unwanted Sibling, and The Stalker.**

**the pairings are: SakuraxGaara(OF COURSE!!) and TemarixShikamaru(though its only said in the 3rd chapter so far but will be in the later chapters(once they're up)) and stuff.**

**I think I totally ruined Sakura's character(you'll find out in chapter 2 and hopefully you'll know it) but it doesn't take over her. Shes still...her.**

**Well, I'd just like to thank my lovely reviewers: Silver Leopard, cheyenne, fallenangel17, DatKidKris, Natada Aithne, mel, Mad Hatter, GaaraFox, Freakycuteducky, Blood Blossom(love the name btw!!), WolfDemon818, Angelusfaith, vampgirl725, lilika808, AND klad359!!! All 15 of you rock!!! **

**The sequel, Secrets, is located here: http // www . fanfiction . net / s / 3578819 / 1 / Secret **


End file.
